thedalelandsbeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
General Rules
General Rules Dalelands in an 18+ server Because Dalelands is an 18+ server, adult themes will sometimes emerge during roleplay. Because of this, we cannot allow players under the age of 18 to access the server. As our forums are subject to different rules and guidelines, we do not police forum user's ages. Bullying Players who login to intentionally cause trouble or grief toward other players or staff will be met with DM response. This applies to forum posts, and in-game chat (i.e. forum bullying, OOC insulting in-game). The OOC harassment of other players will likewise not be tolerated. Note that accusations should always be accompanied by a screen shot else it's your word versus theirs. DO NOT call someone out publicly. Many times there may simply be a misunderstanding. Even in the case of intentional bullying/harassment/griefing we do not hang out others dirty laundry and you should not either. Complaints to Staff Complaints, questions, and suggestions are welcome but remember our staff work for free. Please treat them with respect. If you have a problem with a staff member that you cannot resolve by speaking to that person, or if you feel you have been treated unfairly, please see this link on how to handle complaints: http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/t293-what-do-i-do-if-i-have-a-problem-with-a-staff If your problem is with one of these three arbitrating Staff Members, take it up with one of the other two. If you have a problem with another player, take it up privately with a DM. When filing a complaint, try to be precise regarding the issue. If you have screenshots, that is an ideal way for the staff to approach an offender. While we understand that you may be upset about your complaint, please refrain from applying your frustration/anger to the staff that is trying to assist you. Judging Role-Play Roleplaying is subjective. Do not publicly criticize, lambast, or otherwise insult another player's RP. If you have a concern, first try speaking to the player privately (through tells or PMs) in order to adress the matter, and discern its source. If you continue to have a problem with any player's RP for lore reasons or immersion breaking material/actions, let a staff member know. Sometimes the player might not realize the issue, so asking them first, in a respectable manner, is the ideal way to resolve the matter. Muling/Twinking No muling/twinking to other characters, this includes when RCRing a character through the NPC in the OOC-room. Muling is having a character for the sole purpose of holding gear for other characters and transferring the items between them. Twinking is giving your character (or someone else's) gear that is inappropriate for their level. See Equipping your New Character under the Character Creation thread. If you have further questions about what these mean, ask a DM. Muling is also moving items/gold from one of your characters to another with no DM assistance. If you are unsure if an item you are given or have looted is level appropriate, feel free to ask a DM in a PM or in-game. we're here to help. Overrides External overrides on the player side are not allowed to be used. This includes the use of an override to use custom colors on a character since it is considered making it a custom race. Colored Fonts in Game Please do not use font colors it disrupts staff and players. Avoiding Lag Please do not leave bags lying on the ground; it lags up the server. Please dump unwanted drops/loot in a trash barrel (located near most merchant NPCs) or sell it to a merchant NPC. Alternatively, you can build a fire through PC Tools (right click on your char to find them) then put the unwanted stuff in the fire. Lower down on the PC tools there is a Remove Items option. Click the remove item button, then click on the fire to get rid of it, and all items it contains. In addition, to help cut down on lag, please do not spend more time in the OOC room than is necessary before your in-game business (shop, resting, etc.). Please do not spam spells in the OOC room. Abuse of Known Exploits Abusing exploits in game to give yourself a mechanical or RP advantage will not be tolerated and is a punishable offense. All players are requested to report any bugs/exploits they find at the forum or to a DM ingame. Broken items and feats This is a list of feats that are broken Atari side and you may wish to avoid using Fiendish Legacy Fiendish Presence Expert tactician Uncanny Dodge Improved Uncanny Dodge Improved Disarm - this feat is of no worth over regular Disarm due to our server implementation of the feat Practiced Spellcaster - this feat can be used to raise caster level above the character level, and beyond caster level 30 if prestige classes are used that lose less than 4 levels overall. Taking this feat to raise your Caster level above 30 is considered an exploit on our server and not allowed. Due to our levelling rules (no new class after level 20), it will be obvious if you will be in breach of this. You will be asked to replace this feat with another if you are found to be in one of these situations. Broken items Anything with darkvision Anything with spell resistance - Spell Resistance items "work" - but after one spell. Resisted or not. The SR goes to 0, and must be re-equipped before they function again. Roleplay tokens As you play you may notice you are receiving roleplay tokens every so often, these are granted through RP-XP automatically by our RP script, after aquiring a certain number of XP through RP and every now and then by DMs. Roleplay tokens can be traded in for a number of things such as items, rebuilds, housing or even one extra feat, more information on roleplay tokens and what to do with them can be found in the two links below: http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/t568-what-are-role-play-tokens http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/t29453-rp-tokens-and-their-uses Crime and Punishment Player harassment OOC: - the first step is ALWAYS to ask them POLITELY to stop - ONLY if they continue are you to contact staff, have a screen shot ready to prove you politely asked and they continued. Once staff takes over on ANY issue: -The DM contacted will be the ONLY DM communicating with the player about this issue. -Player or Player(s) will be asked to pm said DM on forums with their story in their own words. One PM only! Screen shots always help. -DMs make the final decision Order of Punishment for Player Harassment: In order to keep things fair and so from here on in everyone gets the same treatment 1st offense - In game verbal warning 2nd offense - PM (written) warning 3rd Offense - 2 week ban from server forum access still available 4th Offense - PERMANENT Ban from server and Forums Forum offenses are dealed with in accordance to the Forum rules by the Forum Moderators. If you do not agree with the decision it is to be taken to the Head DM Team. Expect to be asked how it is unfair and asked for proof. In rare cases, the normal order of punishment may be advanced by a step at DM's discretion. PvP Rule Breaking - a minor offense will earn you a warning - a serious offense is a level loss - repeated breaking of rules (minor/serious offense) will receive further punishment and potential banning Which consequence will be up to the DMs and will factor in many things, such as the time between offenses, if it is a first offense, the seriousness of the offense, how many others have been affected, if there is proof, etc. Honesty will be appreciated and may affect the seriousness of the consequence. Dishonesty will definitely affect the seriousness of the consequence. All issues regarding consequences will be discussed among all the DMs and decided upon. You will be contacted before consequences are made (with very few exceptions such as hacking and offensive trolling) and will have a chance to speak on your behalf regarding the offense. Category:Rules